reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Dirty Bitches
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Dirty Bitches was started by Forlorn Virgin a young woman from Blackwater, after prostitution failed to make her any money she decided to take money by force. Forlorn robbed her first bank, in the Summer of 1905 murdering two clerks and escaping with over $5000. Forlorn robbed banks across most of the west and has never been captured by authorities. All this time Forlorn was working by herself, but after a close escape and a near death experience she decided to start a posse and hire those who were lost and angry in the world. She met a woman by the name of Sassy "Assassin" Suzanne, who, at the time of their meeting, was currently killing and robbing an small stagecoach. Forlorn liked Sassy's style and gave her the nickname of assassin. The two moved on across the west and became two of the most wanted outlaws in America. After a year of working together and with short lived posse's the two decided to hire a third permanent member to their posse. They searched Thieves Landing for bandits of good hire and found their next companion Debby "biscuit" Johnson a young prostitute who killed her clients for money before doing her "business". They found her to be of excellent killing skill and found that she also liked biscuits quite a lot, although she had frequent fits of anger. In order to assure that she should be in the posse Forlorn and Sassy decided they needed to have an initiation to allow Debby and further members into the posse. Since the two had not had a man for a very long time and had recently sworn them out of their posse and lives altogether they decided to have "fun" with Debby and wanted her to try her practice on them. After a time in Debby's private room she was accepted into the posse and became a major member in the group and helped the posse become even more wanted. The posse met their fourth member while running from lawmen out in Tall Woods. They met Veronica Sharp, another woman, surprisingly hunting grizzly bears. She had with her only a large knife and a volcanic pistol. The three thought her of good skill and wanted her to join their posse. However the lawmen caught up with the posse and started to fire. The four took cover behind trees and a small cabin and fired back. Veronica herself killed five lawmen and helped Forlorn from another near death experience.The others decided that they definitely needed Veronica in their posse, she accepted that she would join but wondered about the initialization. The rest of the posse thought that since she defended herself and the others without needing to that she did not need to under go the normal initiation and she was formally accepted into the posse. Joining the posse In order to join the posse you must prove yourself with excellence in battle or go under the normal initiation of bending over. Members Forlorn Virgin Sassy "Assassin" Suzanne Debby "Biscuit" Johnson Veronica Sharp Leaders *Forlorn Virgin * Other members * Sassy "Assassin" Suzanne * Debby "Biscuit" Johnson * Veronica Sharp